Dannie's Life in the Wolf Fang Gang
by China's Girl
Summary: I took down this story to touch it up a tad but ended up making a new first chapter. What did we learn? That's right never borrow money from a gang M for later chapters. YAOI BOYXBOY BOYS DOING BOYS
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone,

I am putting back up this story back up. I have altered the beginning so check it out.

Oh I don't own any of the characters. BUT Dannie! He is mine!

Dannie's Life in Wolf Fang Gang

"Daddy where are we going?" The little blond boy asked as he watched his father run away and gather thing. "What the hell are you doing out of your room?" the little boy's father demanded as he stormed over to his five year old son with an evil glare. "Daddy I am sorry. I didn't…" The little boy felt his cheek heat up with a familiar pain. "Shut up you worthless brat. Get back to your god damn room." The Father yelled after he had slapped his son. "May I ask what you are yelling at?" a tall dark skin man said from the door. As he took in the scene in front of him and his comrades. "What's it to ya…Oh Sam..." The father stuttered as he saw who was at his door. "Where's my money Johnny?" Sam asked as he saw a small finger peak out from around a corner. "S-Sam I can explain. Um you see. I-I have to feed that little shit over there an…" The boy's dad was cut off as a fist struck him across the face. A look of shock passed over Johnny's face. "Paul, Jared please take the little boy over there out of the room." Sam commanded. "Yes sir." They both replied as they walked over to the little boy. "What's your name little man" Jared asked as he looked at the little boy's slightly bruised face. "I-I-its D-Dannie sir." Jared nodded and explained to Dannie that they were going to go to his room for a bit. Dannie quickly agreed since his papa had said that is where he was supposed to be.

After Sam saw the bruised face of the little blond haired boy he knew he had to have him. He had to protect that little boy with his life. He would be whatever that little boy needed him to be. Dannie was his sun and he would do anything to make him smile. It had pissed Sam off that Johnny had called him a little shit. The boy already looked close to tears from the slap that Sam had heard earlier. "Look Sam I will have your money I just need more time. " Johnny pleaded. "Shut up Johnny I thought that two years would be enough time to collect all the money I had loaned you." Sam said in a cold voice that made Johnny blood run cold. As Johnny was about to try out another one of his lies Jared and Paul came out from where Sam assumed that his Dannie's bedroom was. But something was wrong the once dark tan that had once colored both of Sam's comrades was now replaced with nothing but a shade of white only explained as ghost. They both looked like they were going to puke at any minute. "What's the matter? Where is Dannie?"Sam demanded. But the guys couldn't speak they just turned and pointed to the hall way where they had just come from. Sam quickly scrambled to the hall way. "Watch him." was all Sam could get out before hey ran down the hall in search of his boy.

Sam checks every room as he went in search of his boy. The first room held a king size bed with a silver bed frame and sheets. The wide screen TV and several DVD and CD player explained where most of the Fifty thousand dollars that Sam had lent Johnny had gone. The next room was an entertainment room of the adult verity. Witch left Sam wondering what his boy's room looked like. As he passed a bathroom he heard the most heart breaking sound that he had ever heard. As he neared the last door in the hallway the sound of Dannie crying filled Sam's eyes with tears. 'What could be making my boy cry like that?' Sam thought to himself as he pushed open the door he knew his boy was is in he froze in shock. Cause there lying on a mattress that was laying on the floor with not even a sheet was his Dannie. The sight of the room made Sam's jaw drop and a vile taste went into his mouth. His eyes swept over the bucket filled with urine and shit. There wasn't anything else to look at. Because there nothing else in the room. 'I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTERD.' Sam thought as he picked Dannie off his bed and started out the door. "Wait sir" Dannie sniffled. "What's wrong?" Sam asked. Dannie explained to Sam that if he leaves his room that his daddy will get mad at him and hurt him aging. Anger coursed through Sam AS he put his boy down and told him to stay in his room for a bit so he could go talk to his dad.

Sam appeared in the living room not moments after he told his boy to stay there for a bit. As he walked in to the room he quickly pulled out his gun and fired a shot right trough the head of Johnny. "Clean this up and meet me back at the house." Sam commanded as he walked back into Dannie's room and told the boy that his father had said that he can take him home with him. That made Dannie smile so big and made Sam pledge that Dannie will never live that way aging. He would be the happiest boy on earth as far as Sam was concernd.

Hey guy sorry that I changed the first chapter… okay that was a lie I had token down the story so I could touch it up a bit but I forgot that I don't have the computer that the first chapter was on so I hope you enjoy this one better. But if not I am really sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2

"Dude wait up. Fuck man Sam is so going to kill me for letting you do this." "Oh hush up you big baby." Dannie said to his body gared. 'Gosh he still acts like it's the first time I snuck out' "Man it aint you neck on the line. You are lucky Sam loves you. But me I am just a piece of shit on his shoe." 'Blaa Blaa Blaa.' "Yea you say that every time now open the window so we can get this latter out." Dannie demanded. "I know you want out of the house as much as me so let go." "And where would that be Dannie?" Sam asked from the door. 'Shit' "Um. Well. You see we were just heading up to the roof to see the stars. You know to um see us if we could name them… yea that's it." He got out. "Then why didn't you just take the stairs to the roof?" Sam asked his boy. "Fine the truth is me and Embry want to go to the movies and not the one in the base mint. We want to go to the one in town. I mean we haven't left the house for the past few months. I know that the vampires are attacking but we want out." Dannie got out with one breath. He was so tired of having to stay home. But what he won't admit to himself is that all he really wanted was to spend some time with Sam. Just like the use to. Dannie had a flash back of the day that Sam brought him to this house. {Flash back} "Here we are Dannie. He buddy we are home." Dannie rubbed his eyes with his little hands. "WOW THIS YOUR HOUSE IT IS SO BIGGGGG!" Dannie yelled as he stared at the building. "No this is our house" Sam corrected as he carried Dannie up stairs to the room across from his. "This is your room I hope you like it." He said as he set the boy down. The room was painted blue with pictures of wolfs on it. Dannie now had any toy that a little boy could wish for. "This is all mines?" Dannie asked." yep now let's get you a bath and some new clothes." Sam said as he lifted Dannie into his arms. After the bath Sam put Dannie to bed. {End of flash back} the memories took him out of what was happening. When he came to Sam was holding him with a worried look in his eyes "are you okay? Dannie please say you are okay." Sam begged. Dannie smiled. "Calm down I am fine just a flash back." Dannie replied as he snuggled deeper into Sam's chest. "I am sorry I tried to sneak out." He said as he fell asleep.

Sorry about the wait a lot of shit has been happening. Hell it is still going on.

So I will try to update more often. Thank you and have a HAPPY NE YEAR!

=.=


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Calm down I am fine just a flash back." Dannie replied as he snuggled deeper into Sam's chest. "I am sorry I tried to sneak out." He said as he fell asleep.

Dannie woke up to the sound of his alarm. Time for his morning lessons with Emily. Emily is one of the maids of the house plus a nurse and teacher. She helped raise me. "Dannie it's time for our lesson. Hurry up! If we aren't down there in two minutes then we are going to get in trouble aging. And after yester day I really don't want to make Sam mad." Embry said through the door as I got dressed. "I'm coming. Just hold your hours." I told him as I ran my fingers through my silky blond hair. After quickly collecting my books we headed to class and for once we were right on time. Surprise. "Good morning boys. I heard you tried to run away aging." Emily said with a smile. UN like the others that can leave at any time it is me, Embry, and Emily that are not allowed to leave the main house. So we tended to get along more than others. You see Sam thinks of Emily as a mother and wants to protect her. Embry isn't aloud out without Paul to protect him. Same for me just with Sam. It is kind of annoying. "Yea, but thanks to mister I don't want to die here. We didn't even get the ladder out the damn window." I said and glared at Embry. "Dude you know more than anyone that Paul will bust my ass before he lets me out of the house. I mean you know that the other gangs will kill us without hesitation." Embry replied. "yea I know. How bout we just get on with the lesson." For the next two hours we learned about some history and math. Then we got distracted with talk of going out to a new mall that was opening up across town. "Dannie you know you would have to walk on nails just to get Sam to agree with this." Embry said to me while I was chatting with Emily about it. "Who says he has to know." Emily replied as she held up some car keys with the button to turn of the alarm and open the gate. "How the hell did you get those Em?" I asked out of shock. "Boy I have been around this house longer than you and I always wait for Jared to put his keys down." Emily said with a smile of a hero. Time for some fun!

I am sorry it took so long and I will try to up date soon


	4. Chapter 4

"How the hell did you get that Em?" I asked out of shock. "Boy I have been around this house longer than you and I always wait for Jared to put his keys down." Emily said with a smile of a hero. Time for some fun!

CHAPTER 4

Sam's POV

I can't believe that my Dannie would even think off sneaking out aging. I mean the last time I caught him stuck in the basement window. But I can't believe how much he has grown. I still remember the day I brought him here. (Flash back) "Dannie, where did you go to?" I called out to him. It was almost two in the morning when I went to check on him for the sixed time that night. But for some reason he was not in his bed. I rushed around the house looking for him. Hell I even had several of the grads looking for my boy. It took about three hours to find him sleeping in one of the hallway closets. "Dannie why did you go to sleep in that closet?" I asked with concern in my voice. "Mr. Sam the room you gave me is so big and I have so much stuff in it I was scared. I don't want to be alone anymore. Can I please stay with you in your room?" he asked in a quite tone. "Of cours you can." I said as I led him to my room and lay down with him. (End of flash back) As I came out of my flash back I heard Paul shouting at Jared. "What the hell is going on?" I yelled over Paul. This made him turn to look at me with anger in his eyes. "Dumbass here left his keys out and now my Embry is gone and so is Emily and last but not least Dannie is gone to." And with that I saw red. "Jared get Black on the phone we need to know where your car is going. And I swear to god if my boy is not in one peace when I get him back I will kick your mother fucking ass. Paul go get the car while I gave my stuff it is time we go get our boys." I said as I walked back to my office.

Dannie's POV

I still can't believe we got out of the front gate. And now we were hanging out in the mall. "I can't believe we are here. It feels like forever since Paul took me to the house." Embry said. You see Embry was a street kid when Paul brought him to the house. His mother was a crack hoe. Before he got out of the hell whole that he was forced to call his home for seven years of his life his mother tried to sell him for drugs. Well that didn't go according to her plans cause Embry had crawled out the window and was already half way down the street. And that is where he ran into Paul. Embry had just turned the corner when he saw some guy pull a knife and went to attack Paul. Good thing Embry called out in time. "Hey Dannie, you okay?" Emily asked in a sweet voice. "Uh yes mama." I replied. "Hey Dannie come check out these pants they would look great on you." Embry called. I quickly took Emily's arm and walked over to where Embry was at. And that is where I saw them. The red head at the front of the group gave away who they were. "Oh shit guys it's the Vampires." I whispered to Emily and Embry. And with scared eyes they looked up to see that one of the members of the gang had pointed us out. Oh fuck I wish Sam was here!

Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Like I have said before shit has been crazy. I swear I should hold the record for most injuries to happen to someone not involved in any sports. -.-

Any ways I will try to update soon

Love: china's girl


	5. Chapter 5

And that is where I saw them. The red head at the front of the group gave away who they were. "Oh shit guys it's the Vampires." I whispered to Emily and Embry. And with scared eyes they looked up to see that one of the members of the gang had pointed us out. Oh fuck I wish Sam was here!

Own nothing but Dannie

Chapter 5

A smile. That is all I saw on that asshole's face when he pointed Embry, Emily and me out to his group. That smile was terrifying I wanted to run. To go find Sam. "We got to get the fuck out of here now." Emily said as we back tracked to the door always making sure that those assholes didn't try anything. That is when I heard a southern accent. "Where y'a think you're going hot stuff?" A tall blond asked from my left side his sent drifted in to my nose making me want to recoil from him. Whiskey that was the smell mixed with cherries. "We were just leaving." I said calmly. The cowboy sent me a smirk and said. "Why don't you stay with me for the night I promise I won't bite? Hard." I nearly gagged he actually thought I would take him up on that offer. "No thanks cowboy. I like real men. So why don't you just mossy on back to where you came from." I said. After only getting three steps away from him he graved my arm really hard. Embry went to slug the guy but he was stopped by a tan arm. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TOUCHING MY BOY?" The yell came fast and I was starting to wish we had just stayed home like we were told. The blond released my arm and moved away. "I-I'm s-s-sorry I did didn't know he was yours." The blond said as he walked away as quickly as he could. "So whose idea was this little field trip?" Sam asked as he glared at me. I couldn't say anything the tears that I was trying not to shed found their way out of my eyes. I clutched onto Sam. Barring my face in his shirt. I barley relies that Sam had picked me up and was taking me to his car. I didn't even know what happened too Emily or Embry. "Why are you crying?" Sam asked as he wiped the tears from my face. "I thought I was never going to see you aging. I thought I was going to be rapped. Oh Sam I was so scared.

Hey guys sorry this chapter is so short. And I took me so long to update. I will try harder but with a lack of work out there I am having some hard times so please excuse me for how long you have been waiting for this update.

Love China's girl


End file.
